


Table for Two

by AryaWinchester



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, alternate u iverse, pining chris, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little AU with wedding cake and marriage proposals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is a day late. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, but it did. I really hope you guys like it. Happy Valentines Day.

"Yo, bro," Chris can faintly hear Josh's music through the phone, some indie crap. Not Chris' thing.   


"What do you need?" Chris asked, "And what does K mean? On the periodic table."   


"Potassium. That's the easiest one." Josh laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to marry me."   


Chris dropped his pencil. "What!?" Josh couldn't know about his, let's say, crush, could he?   


"I'm in the mood for cake and discounted dinner," Josh said, "and was wondering if you wanted to be fake engaged for the day. Try out cake samples then go to a restaurant so I can propose and get us a discount."   


Chris nodded before realizing Josh couldn't see him. He was still shaken up. "Yeah, sure. Will they give discounts to gay guys?"   


The music changed over to some girl band. "I asked Sam but she's busy, and Ashley's with her, so I thought of you next. And if they deny us I'm suing."   


Chris checked his watch. "Okay. I'll be at your place at noon."   


He could almost hear Josh's smile. "Great. See you then."

~~~

 

"Hey," Josh climbed in the blonds car, "Give me the aux."   


Chris pointed at the white cord hanging from the radio before pulling out of the mansion's driveway.   


A heavy beat started playing. "What is this crap?"   


"Garbage." Josh said.   


"It sure is..." Chris saw Josh stick out his tongue in his peripheral vision.   


After getting lost once and Josh having to check Google maps, they made it to the wedding cake place.   


"Welcome," a woman in a pink apron said, "Are you looking to taste cake?"   


"Yeah, we're engaged." Josh looped his arm through Chris' and grinned.   


The woman smiled back, "Wonderful. We always enjoy seeing gay couples here."   


She led the to a table and asked them to wait a moment.   


The store was to frilly for either of them, but it smelt like cake and pastries.   


Chris looked over at Josh. He had basically been in love with him since grade 7, when he learned he was bisexual, but he couldn't tell his straight best friend that. At least he wasn't a homophobe.   


"When are you getting married?" Chris was pulled out of his thoughts by the woman's voice.

"Uh," Chris stared at Josh, not sure what to say.

"August 20th."

"Late summer, early fall," she seemed to have a smile permanently drawn on her face. "Such a beautiful time.” A loud crash came from the kitchen. “Could you excuse me again for a second?”

“Sure.”

She disappeared once more.

“Look at that,” Josh pointed to a bunch of wedding toppers, “None of them are same sex.”

Chris put his hand on top of Josh’s. Josh raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t look like a couple.”

“Good catch.” Josh raised Chris’ hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. Did he know that he was driving Chris crazy?

“So,” the woman came back, “Were you thinking more of a Brides cake or a Grooms cake?”

“What?” They both asked.

She smirked. “A traditional cake, with white icing, or a denser liquor-soaked fruit cake?”

Josh looked over at Chris, “Traditional? I guess?”

“Of course, and do you like nuts, fruits, chocolates…”

~~~

 

An hour later, they had tried fourteen different cakes, and were almost sick. They walked out of the shop, stuffed to the brim, and holding hands.

Chris looked behind them. When the woman turned away, he whispered, “Now, run.”

The two boys started jogging to the car, laughing.

Josh collapsed into his seat. “Who knew there were so many different wedding cakes? And she kept asking us random questions!”

“Oh, my god!” Chris tried to catch his breath, he was laughing so hard. “She asked when you born at some point!”

“What does that have to do with weddings?” Josh was almost giggling.

They finished their laughing fits and calmed down a bit.

Josh put on another indie song, singing along.

“Where do we want to go?” Chris asked.

Josh smiled. This was the happiest Chris had seen him in a while. “Uh, how ‘bout an arcade then dinner?”

“We just ate!”

He shrugged. “It's only two thirty. We can play games until fiveish then go to, I dunno, Chiantis?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~~~

 

“Table for two?”

Chris and Josh followed the hostess to a table near a window and sat down.

“Someone will be around in a bit with your bread.”

“Thanks,” Josh said, looking through the menu already.

Chris shrugged out of his first jacket, looking around. “Ooo, fancy.”

“Well, it is where we had our first date.” Josh said in a low voice.

“Is it now?”

The two boys talked and joked, shoving bread dipped in oils into each others mouths. Josh tried to fit a whole bun in his mouth, and succeeded.

About halfway through the actual dinner, Josh winked and Chris, and raised his voice a bit so a passing waiter would hear.

“Chris, I’ve known you since grade three, but I’ve loved you since grade seven. We have been through so much together, and I want to do so much more with you.” They had gotten a nearby tables attention. “Chris Smith, will you marry me?” Josh pulled a black box out of his pocket, opening it so a simple silver ring shone in the dim lighting.

He knew it was fake. Chris knew it wasn’t real, that the whole thing was staged so him and his best friend could get free food, but he couldn’t help it. Tears welled in his eyes.

“Yes. Yes Josh, I will.”

A couple tables strated softly clapping as Chris put on the fake engagement ring. He stood up and reached across the table, putting his hands on Josh's face and pulling it close.

Josh's lips were a bit chapped, but the kiss was exactly how Chris had imagined it. Not that he imagined kissing his friend. Often.

They pulled apart and Chris quietly said, “Sorry. It's for show.”

“I get it. Nice one.”

A smiling waiter walked over. “Congratulations. Are you done with these plates?”

Chris sat back down. “Yes, sorry.”

“No problem.” The waiter took their dishes and hurried away.

Chris grinned. “Do you really think they’ll give us free dessert?”

“Just wait…” Josh gave him a small smile back.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the waiter came back with a large brownie and bowl of ice cream.

“On the house, for people who get engaged.”

Chris and Josh tried to act surprised, thanking him a few times before he left.

“Told ya,” Josh smirked.

Chris took a bite of the ice cream. “This is really good. What kind is it?”

Josh shrugged. “Green?”

They finished and paid, and, yet again, walked out holding hands.

It had started to drizzle by then, a light rain surrounding them. Chris was talking about some annoying customer who had been at his work the day before. Josh was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in circles on Chris’ hand.

They stopped by the car and stared at each other.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Chris raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you want the ring back?”

Josh shrugged. “Whatever.”

They were silent, holding hands.

“I meant everything I said.”

Chris frowned. “What do you mean?”

“When I proposed.” Chris could hear the quotation marks around the last word. “Well, maybe not about the marrying part, but the loving you part.”

“Since-” Chris blinked. “Since grade seven?”

“Yup.”

The blond laughed. He couldn’t help it. He threw back his head, the rain mixing with his tears. “I love you, Josh. I have since grade seven.”

Josh opened his mouth to say something, but Chris’ mouth cut him off.

Surrounded by the cold rain of mid-April, they wrapped their arms around each other. Chris pulled Josh close, covering his face with kisses.

“The rain is soaking through my jacket.” Josh complained.

“Then get in the car!”

As they drove away, Josh put on another song.

_ “I can’t help, falling in love with you” _

**Author's Note:**

> Chris' last name is Smith here because I pulled it out of my ass. Garbage is a real band. They were listening to My Lovers Box.  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
